


What Happens in the Ready Room...

by spocksbrainzone



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Brat, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, idk I'm horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrainzone/pseuds/spocksbrainzone
Summary: Pike and the reader have been working together for a long time, and there is an undeniable attraction between you both, but Chris is your superior officer. He couldn't in good conscience start something when there is such a power imbalance. Feeling bold after a couple of drinks and a life threatening mission though? What happens in the ready room, stays in the ready room.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Reader
Kudos: 15





	What Happens in the Ready Room...

The mission had gone surprisingly well, especially considering how it had almost gone south. If there was something Chris could be grateful for, it was the benefit of having a Diplomacy Officer on board. It was useful for when he was getting into scrapes, and it seemed like he was always getting into scrapes.

They’d celebrated with drinks in his ready room. It had been a joyous evening, with a lot of merriment, but it seemed that too soon Spock had needed to finish a report, was retiring to his quarters for the evening, and the others followed suit, and Chris had looked around to find the room empty but for himself and the Commander. Gazing out the window at the stars zipping by, you were happy that the lights had been dimmed to thirty percent so that the party could better observe the peace of space. It had been lovely to sit with everyone for a while, just grateful to be alive. 

He rose from his seat on the sofa, and moved over to the window. You didn’t look at him when he approached, and Chris got to observe how the pinpricks of light illuminated your features, brightening the whites of your eyes and the curves of your lips.  _ God, she’s so beautiful,  _ Chris thought, his stomach flipping over.

After a moment of comfortable silence, you turned your face up towards him. “I’m glad we made it out of there alive. That wasn’t a certainty.”

He chuckled. “Yes, we were lucky to have you there. You are incredibly talented.”

“Thanks, I’ve always been a good talker.”

“Talented tongue.”

You looked at him, eyes narrowing minutely in suspicion. Chris’ own eyes widened when he realised the implication. “Oh… I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay.” You waved a hand through the air. It might have been the alcohol (you were sure you had only had a couple anyway), but you were feeling particularly bold. “You’re right. I’ve received many commendations on what I can do with my tongue.”

You’d said it like it was nothing, like you were clarifying a fact that he’d requested. Chris’ cheeks reddened, but something in him pressed on without thinking. “Really? Had a lot of experience? Where can I find the reviews?”

Stepping in slightly, your face only a few inches from Chrisopher’s. “I’ve always been a perfectionist. I decide I want something and I practice until I’m unparalleled in my skill.”

You bit your bottom lip gently, staring daringly into the Captain’s eyes. He was so close you could count the freckles on his nose.

“That’s very impressive, I certainly don’t have the patience for  _ that.”  _ Chris leaned in closer. Your eyes fluttered shut at the intimacy, and he drew his lips near your ear. “I, on the other hand, find myself with a  _ natural proficiency  _ in those… Areas.” Chris’s hand drew up to the small of your waist, and it almost burned through your uniform blouse. His hot breath on your ear made you shiver, and for a moment Chris remembered himself.  _ Did you really just say that? _ Oh my god, he was your boss he couldn’t just… Inappropriate. He drew back to look at you, gauging your reaction, his face washed in concern. He couldn’t deny that he’d wanted this for a long time. The two of you had great chemistry, you’d worked together for a long time and flirted for almost as long, but Chris hadn’t ever considered it going this far. He was suddenly aware how close you were, and the space between you felt electric.

His nerve was slipping. “Look- That was unprofessional. I’m sorry- If I made you-” He was interrupted as your hand slipped up to his collar and yanked him closer, kissing him on the mouth.

Your mind span. Chris’ hands automatically raised to your hips as he pressed himself flush against you. The momentum caused you to stumble backwards into the wall, a soft gasp escaping your lips as your back made contact with the cool metal. The pressure from his body was creating a wetness at the apex of your legs. He pushed a knee between your thighs, one hand on the wall and the other sliding up your waist, dipping under the edge of the uniform blouse.

He hesitated a moment, breaking the kiss to drag his hand up your ribs under the fabric. “You’re not wearing an undershirt.” His voice was dark and filled with desire, the pads of his fingers sliding lightly up until they reached a firm breast. “And no bra?  _ Naughty girl _ .”

“I never do.” He kneaded your breast with his palm, pinching a hardening nipple between his forefinger and thumb, enjoying the hitch in your breathing it elicited.

“God, don’t tell me that.” His hand was suddenly gone, instead it began working on your collar, and pulling the zip down so he could examine your chest. “Now everytime we work together I’m not going to be able to think about anything but how you look under here.”

Slipping your hand to his crotch, you rubbed him through his trousers until he stiffened beneath your fingers. Without warning you pushed him away. Momentarily confused until he found himself pressed against the wall as you had been. Gone from his vision, a moment of clarity filtered through the thick arousal that had filled his brain.

“I-I-I find you very attractive.” He swallowed. “Very _ , very  _ attractive, but this- I’m your Captain, we could- we could get in trouble-” Chris interrupted himself when a moan slipped through his lips. He had been so busy trying to form a coherent sentence that he hadn’t heard his zipper being undone, and he threw a glance down to find the Commander on her knees in front of him, her mouth wrapping slowly around the head of his penis. He saw stars. His hand gently angled your chin up so he could look in your eyes while you worked him. What a beautiful sight.

Sliding his cock into your mouth, you swallowed around him. “Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ was all he could manage between heavy breaths and moans. You pulled him out of your mouth with a pop, licking down the length and sucking gently on his balls. Cupping them in your palm, your other hand jacking his shaft up and down, before you swirl your tongue across the head, swallowing him again, a hand squeezing his ass as his fingers tangled in your hair. He bucked his hips against the wet mouth, and could feel himself starting to unravel at the seams.

As gently as he could, Chris pulled you back by your hair. Questioningly you looked up at him, and he directed you to stand, kissing you hard and shimmying his pants off as he pushed you backwards, until you felt the desk braced against you.

“I don’t want to finish yet.” He removed your blouse, tossing it to the floor, his hands on your body, and his mouth on your neck, leaving little love bites wherever he roamed. Your arms pushing against Chris’ desk, pulling yourself onto the wood. His hands trailed down your body as you lay back, reaching your trousers which he hastily removed, and you lifted your hips to aid his efforts. Soon, you were also without panties, and you sat up, totally naked but for the insolent grin on your face. He slipped a hand up your inner thigh, squeezing the delicate flesh there, as he nipped at your earlobe, his fingers brushing against your slit ever so slightly.

Your voice was dripping in sarcasm and low in his ear. “But  _ Captain…  _ I find you very attractive, but  _ we could get in trouble.” _

Chris’ hand circled your clit, and you moaned through your teeth, parting your legs slightly to give him better access. “Do you want me to stop? I mean, you’re very wet, but I don’t want you to get into trouble.” Mock concern woven through the timbre of the sentence. He worked a finger inside, and you moaned again, music to his ears, back arching as you dropped back onto the top of the desk, your breathing a staccato of small pants as he managed to slide a second finger in. “Maybe we should stop.” The slow pumps of his fingers stilled, and you couldn’t stop the disappointed whine that escaped you.

Chris chuckled. Now that you’d had him in your mouth, he was curious about how you’d taste.

“No, pl-please don’t. Please don’t stop.” You bucked your hips, trying to regain the lost motion, but instead he pulled his fingers out entirely and put them between his lips, sucking the juices off slowly.   
  
“Are you sure?” His voice husky and an octave lower than usual.

“Yes.”

He unzipped his uniform top, slipping it off of his shoulders and quickly removing his undershirt. Chris again began to rub your clit in small circles, enjoying the writhing form under his touch. “Yes, what?”

Your eyes met his, emblazoned with desire, before briefly shutting as you focused on the pleasure building between your thighs. Attempting to centre yourself, you let your head drop back onto the desk. “Yes, sir.”

“No, no, no.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper, so you had to quieten down in order to hear him properly.  _ God, she looks so sexy, naked and spread over a desk for me.  _ “Yes,  _ what? _ ”

“Yes,  _ Captain.”  _

“That’s better.” His fingers made their way inside again, and you rocked against them. His other hand took over rubbing externally, and then reached up to pinch at your nipples, leaving them wet with your own juices. Chris was thanking his lucky stars that he’d been able to work with you this past year, he could read you so well as a result, and he worked you up right to the edge, right until you had snapped your legs together and were grinding hard against his hand to pull away. You sat up fast, a strangled sound of displeasure in your throat where his cock had just been, your palms slapping against the surface of the desk indignantly, when he wrapped a hand around the back of your neck, kissing you deeply as he pushed his hardness inside of you. The two of you moaned loudly, and he slowly pumped in and out, allowing you the opportunity to get adjusted to him.

“Oh my god.” Your head was spinning, and you could feel any coherency that may have been in your thoughts evaporating.

Strong hands wrapped around your thighs as he pulled you closer to him. From his position he could slowly move within you, the pleasure curling in his gut. He moaned your name softly, savouring the sight of you at the end of his cock, your hands wandering up to your breasts so that you could pinch and tease at your reddening nipples.

  
“Do you know what you do to me? Everytime we work together all I can think about is you. You’re such a distraction.” He uttered between pumps. “When we’re on the bridge… I dream about bending you over the pilot console… And fucking you from behind… Until you scream my name… Or sitting you on my lap in the captain’s chair… With your back against my chest… So I can rub your clit… While I fuck you… Oh,  _ fuck.”  _ Chris slid your knees over his shoulders so he could get deeper. He set a brutal pace, pounding into you, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room amongst breathy pants and moans. He fucked the life out of you, years of want and longing colouring the activity, and you clenched around him. You were both so close,  _ so fucking close,  _ and when you came, he followed, his penis throbbing as he spilled his seed inside. He rested his hands against the desk, knuckles white, as the weight of their actions filled him.


End file.
